Disrupting the Order
by CzappaStar
Summary: Jesse wants to go through high school unseen, unheard of, and unscathed. But things change when she meets the Host Club, a group of wealthy boys who entertain the young women of Ouran Academy. And with a secret that could disrupt her new quiet life, Jesse has to put her trust in the Host Club to not reveal it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, so be prepared... **

**I don't own anything, all rights of Ouran High School Host Club go to Hatori Bisco**

* * *

Jesse looked up at the colossal pink building with distaste and sighed ruefully. Ouran High School academy for the annoyingly rich and privileged. This will be my new prison for the time being. Standing at the gates, she let flocks of students in uniforms pass by her. Jesse looked down at her over-sized black t-shirt and khakis. Good thing the school board decided to let her have the option of wearing the uniform. Jesse ran her fingers through her medium length blonde hair, braided and out-of-the-way, and pushed up her glasses. Here I go, she thought to herself and took her first steps towards the school.

Once she found herself in the labyrinth of hallways, it took her no time at all to wind up lost. Just as she was wandering an empty hall, two guys appeared out from the corner; one tall muscular build and blonde, the other was just as tall and had black hair and glasses. Jesse contemplated on asking them for directions, but soon found that unnecessary.

"Looks like a little lamb has lost its way." One of the boys, the blonde one, approached her and took her hand to kiss it. At first, Jesse stared incredulously at the boy. She swear she saw bunches of roses and sparkles around him. She gave her head a shake to clear it. The other boy stood off to the side, Jesse could almost feel his annoyance pulsating from him. The blonde boy either did not care or did not notice. "Are you lost, princess?"

Jesse took this moment to stifle her shock from the prince-like blonde and his friend. She put on her usual frown and take back her hand, which the blonde was still holding. "I'm looking for class 2A." She stated. The blonde smiled and gestured dramatically to his friend.

"Of what luck, we are both in class 2A as well." The blonde knelt in front of Jesse. "This must be the hands of fate to meet such a beautiful princess." She heard the other boy give a quiet sigh in exasperation. She continued to stare at the boy keeping her frown. Then, she addressed the boy with the glasses.

"Can you please direct me in the direction of class 2A." Jesse completely ignored the blonde and barely blinked when he fell over. Fortunately, he recovered quick and jumped to his feet. Before the boy with the glasses had time to answer, the blonde had already stepped in front of him and wrapped an arm around Jesse. Keeping up her emotionless mask, she shrugged out of his reach. The warning bell rang and she sighed. "Nevermind. I will find it on my own. "She went around the boys and down the hall and away from them.

When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw the blonde crouching in a corner dejectedly. With a roll of her eyes she continued on her way until she saw the sign above the door that signified class 2A. With one last sigh, she stepped into the awaiting room.

* * *

**(Kyouya's POV)**

After the encounter of the impassive girl and the dragging of Tamaki out of his corner, the two of them finally made it to class. The girl from the hallway stood at the teacher's desk conversing with the teacher. She looked American and when he heard her speak, he could hear her accent butchering some of her words. Without another look at the foreign girl, Kyouya took his seat next to Tamaki. Once the bell rang, the teacher stood and gathered the student's attention.

"Everyone, please welcome our new transfer student. She recently came from America." The teacher said with a smile to the girl. Kyouya looked at the girl's face. Something seemed familiar about her features, though he could not quite put his finger on it. The girl gave a small nod to the class.

"I am Jesse Devney." She stated uncaring of the whispers springing around her. The teacher directed her to sit in the empty seat that happened to be in front of Tamaki. She looked over and a flash of recognition crossed her face, following a look of slight annoyance but that didn't stay on her face for long. She took her seat and fished a notebook out of her bag. Pen in hand, she turned her attention to the board.

Kyouya glanced over at Tamaki, who was bouncing up and down in his seat. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and stifled the temptation to roll his eyes.

* * *

**(Jesse's POV, Third Person Limited)**

Jesse had gone to school for only a week and a half and she already found it snore-worthy. Way different from schools in America, the kids didn't change rooms. They stayed in the same classroom the whole day, except at lunch, and had different teachers come in for different subjects. Of course they had stretch breaks but the teacher was there and you couldn't leave the room. Jesse found it all too suffocating.

The math teacher was passing back test scores and it seems that the test had quite hard on the students. Most of the scores were in the 70's. The teacher said that it was a practice test for the exam that was coming up soon. When she got her paper, she didn't even bother looking at it. Attempting to put in her bag, a voice stopped her. "Aren't you going to look at your score, Jesse-chan?" She sighed and looked behind me at Tamaki who was staring at me curiously. Next to him, Kyouya listened while scribbling something in a notebook.

"I don't need to look at the score, Tamaki-san. I already know what it is." She said in a bored voice. "And don't call me Jesse-chan." She added.

Tamaki proudly waved his test sheet at me. "Look, look. I got a score of 82, Jesse-chan." He said with a smile. Jesse sighed in annoyance. "What score did you make?" Tamaki asked after she didn't say anything. Jesse glanced at the paper in her hand. Tamaki, still not giving up, turned to Kyouya. "What score did you get, Kyouya?" Jesse noticed he didn't add the 'chan' after Kyouya's name. Then again, it would sound too weird if he did.

Kyouya glanced at Jesse and Tamaki. "93" He said dismissively and went back to his notebook, frowning slightly at something on the page.

"Wow, Kyouya, you must have the highest grade!" Tamaki shouted. Kyouya ignored him. Jesse sat back in her seat, hiding a smirk. Highest grade, eh? Tamaki turned back to Jesse. Seeing her paper on the desk, he snatched it up. Jesse looked up at him warily. Tamaki looked at the paper and froze.

Kyouya, noticing Tamaki's silence, looked up at him too. The paper slipped from his hands and on to the desk. Showing off the perfect score of 100. Kyouya and Tamaki looked at me with mixed levels of interest. She shrugged and picked up the paper, nonchalantly. "Like I said, I didn't need to look at it." Jesse turned her back on the boys and pulled out a book.

**Hey, so I hoped you liked that. If you find it good and want more, tell me and I will.**

**Thanks for readin' ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! I'm as poor as Haruhi!**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Kyouya**

Kyouya watched Jesse turn around and pull out a book. He made a note in his notebook next to her name: _Does well in school_. He eyed the girl suspiciously. Silently, he pulled out his laptop and pulled out her file...

Kyouya stared at the computer disbelievingly. Nothing. Absolute nothing. He did not understand, there wasn't anything. No birth certificate, no address, no medical records. It was blank! Kyouya shook his head clear and pulled up Haruhi's. A birth certificate, address, and medical records popped up along with countless information about her life. He looked back to Jesse's file; still nothing.

He glanced up at the girl. Just who exactly is she? Kyouya hated not knowing. After class, he made a call. "Hello, this is Kyouya." He waited for his family's private police force to respond. "Yes, I want you to find out as much as you can about a Jesse Devney." The man on the phone said he would and Kyouya hung up. He turned into a hallway leading to music room 3, but it was already occupied by several girls. Kyouya resisted the feeling to roll his eyes. The girls talked to themselves noisily. He push past them without a second look.

"So you don't have host clubs in America, Jesse?" A girl's voice inquired. Kyouya stopped and turned around. Jesse was roped in by a couple of girls. She shook her head. Some of the girls shook their heads with pity.

"What's a host club?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. The girls let out cries of distress and flocked around her. Jesse stood in the midst of the girls still looking confused as the girls elaborated on what the host club was. Kyouya turned back around and walked into the forgotten music room. Tamaki was already there and was trying to show off to Haruhi. The twins had some sort of game controller and were completely focused on it. Honey-senpai was sitting with Mori-senpai eating cake. After setting his laptop on his table, Kyouya got everyone into place. Without any costumes today, the host club stood in their usual formation and welcomed the girls.

**Jesse**

The doors opened and girls flooded in. "Welcome." The host club said all at once. Some girls squealed and hurried forward. Lastly, Jesse wandered in. Looking around the room with no interest. Tamaki spotted her and rushed to kneel in front of her. "My princess, I am glad you finally made it to our awaiting castle." He put her hand to his lips. Jesse looked indifferent and gently pulled her hand out of Tamaki's grasp. Tamaki didn't give up.

"My princess, welcome to the Host Club." He said with a sweeping gesture. Kyouya watched her reaction carefully. She felt his eyes on her. She willed for her expression not to change what-so-ever; her usual bored look still on her face. Tamaki took her arm and pulled her forward. She followed him warily. "May I ask, what type does the princess prefer?"

Jesse looked at him questionably. "Excuse me?" She said confused. Tamaki pointed to a large boy sitting quietly next to what looked to be an elementary kid. "There is the wild type, Mori-senpai. Next to him is Honey-senpai, the boy lolita." Tamaki then moved to look over at two boys with their hands all over each other. "Then there is the twins, Hikaru and Karou. They are the little devil type. And over there is Haruhi, the natural." He pointed lovingly towards a boy with a girl-ish face. Probably is a girl, Jesse thought.

Next, Tamaki pointed to Kyouya. "Kyouya here is the cool type." Jesse glanced at Kyouya and found him still looking at her. What is his problem? Tamaki spun her around and dipped her. It would have been romantic if not for Jesse had already seen him do this countless of times to the girls in class. "And lastly, there is me. The prince type." Again, Jesse maneuvered herself away from the boy. She did not like being touched by others. Of course she knew Tamaki was too much of an idiot to do anything to her, but nonetheless she quickly removed her self of him.

"I am afraid, I don't have a type." She said while not noticing two shadows move in sync behind her. "And I must be leaving." She finished quickly while looking at her watch. Crap, she knew she was going to be late. As she turned towards the door, the twins locked their arms on her shoulders. Jesse froze. "Where you headed to?" The one on her right said. "Yeah, we wanted to play with ya some more." The boy on her left said. Jesse tried to wiggle out of their grip.

"I'm sorry, I have an appointment." She said nervously as she pushed up her glasses and none-too-gently escaped the twin's lock. She hurried to the door and left without looking back. Looking at her watch again, she knew she would be in trouble. Damn host club, she thought bitterly.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? If ya liked it, comment. If ya don't, then don't I guess. =P**

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I'll try to write more.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I. Own. Nothing. Host Club does not belong to me.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys ^-^**

* * *

**Kyouya**

Kyouya watched Jesse all but run from the room. This girl was becoming more and more suspicious. The rest of the host club stared at the doors as they swung shut. Tamaki was silent. Oh, no...

"Men! I have a plan!" Tamaki said and the club members, aka the twins and Honey followed by a quiet Mori and Haruhi, stood at attention. Tamaki looked over to Kyouya pleadingly and with a sigh, Kyouya joined them. "Princess Devney is obviously in distress, and as the host club we have to help the maiden." He said proudly. A couple of the girls surrounding them clapped at Tamaki's performance. Kyouya sighed quietly.

"Now, Kyouya, what is on Jesse-hime's file?" Tamaki looked at Kyouya expectantly. Kyouya shook his head. "Nothing." He said bitterly. The host club was drawn to silence. "You mean, she's done nothing extraordinary?" Haruhi voiced up. Kyouya sighed. "There wasn't _anything_ in her folder. Not even an address or a phone number." Kyouya didn't like not knowing things and being kept in the dark. The host club was tossed back into silence. One of the twins spoke up. "You're in her class, right? What did she say about herself?"

Tamaki frowned. "She doesn't really talk." Except when she tells you to shut up, Kyouya thought to himself. "The teacher did say, however, that she transferred from America." Tamaki added. Kyouya didn't like the sound of this. Everything didn't seem right. The girls around them tittered nervously. "This seems really suspicious." Haruhi spoke aloud the thoughts of everyone.

"Maybe she's in some sort of gang?" A girl with black hair whispered. "Not with her small body and glasses." A blonde next to her said. The twins got a gleam in their eyes. "How about we play a game." They said in unison. Everyone looked at them. With an arm around each other they smirked. "The first one to find out something interesting about her wins." The host club looked at each other. Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Game on, then."

* * *

**Jesse**

As Jesse entered the gates, she felt eyes upon her. Glancing around, many people were sending her looks of curiosity and fear. Instantly, Jesse panicked. Did they find out her secret? No, if they did, they wouldn't be anywhere near her. If they knew, they would be running away in fear. Jesse sighed and rubbed her side where a bruise had formed. Thanks to the host club, she was late. And the cost of being late was a beating.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms circled around her shoulders. Jesse jumped and whipped her head up to find two identical faces inches away from her own. "Hello, Jesse-senpai." They said together. Jesse frowned. "So you're from America, right?" The one on the right asked. She nodded silently. "What part?" The boy on her left asked this time. She hesitated before answering, keeping her indifferent mask. "The American part." She sarcastically and left the two boys standing at the gate. She almost broke her mask once she saw their faces. Suppressing a laugh, she headed inside.

In the hallway, she was almost tackled by a little blonde boy. Honey-senpai, Jesse recalled. "Jesse-chan, do you like cake?" The third year student said childishly while holding onto a small stuffed rabbit. Jesse pried him off of her and set him down. "Yes, Honey-senpai, I like cake." She said dismissively and walked around the small boy. While doing so, she almost bumped into a tall boy with black hair. "No thank you, Mori-senpai. I don't want to join you and Honey-senpai for cake." She said as the tall boy opened his mouth. Walking away from the two boys, she made her way to class.

During class, Jesse was constantly hit with questions from Tamaki. For most of them, she simply ignored him. When the lunch bell rang, she got up quickly to flee the room but Tamaki blocked her exit. "Jesse-hime, what do your parents do?" Tamaki was not showing any signs of stopping his questions. Jesse clenched her fist, finally annoyed with him. "Their dead." She snapped and the boy's pleasant smile faltered, leaving her with the perfect chance to escape the room. Back again in the hallway, she kept her eye out for the other host club members. With a sigh, she headed to one of the many libraries.

Once she had settled in one of the chairs and pulled out a book, she felt her phone vibrate. Rolling her eyes and slaming her book down, she picked up the phone. "What could possibly be of importance right now?" She snapped into the phone. "We need you now, miss." A man's monotone voice spoke. Jesse sighed and pushed her glasses up. After the man had relayed his message, Jesse shut her phone and put it back in her pocket.

Here we go again, Jesse thought bitterly and left the library to follow her orders.

**Hey guys! So what'cha think Jesse's secret is? Hehe, it's a pretty big secret.**

**Comment please and I'll write more!**

**See ya! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Ok, so I made this chapter a bit long but once you read it, you'll love it! Plus, let me just say, this ****_might not _****be a Kyouya and OC fanfic.**

**Yes, I know it is definitely leaning in that direction, but who knows...She could end up falling for Renge or Haruhi... (lol, jk about the last part.)**

**But in all seriousness, I think I might just keep you guys guessing... Mwahahaha *evil laugh***

**To Carrie135: Cliche? This story...?...We shall see about that...**

**To Lupinara: Yes, I know! How dramatic! Also, Jesse will definitely rack up more points ;)**

* * *

**Haruhi**

Haruhi sat back in the chair of the library with a sigh. Even though it was supposed to be a library, bubbles of conversation popped up everywhere. They don't even try to whisper, Haruhi thought eyeing a group of people talking over a newspaper.

"Can you believe that that politician was murdered?" A boy whispered as he gripped the newspaper tightly. Haruhi glanced over with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, yes!" Said a girl next to him sadly, "My father did business with him. I wonder what will happen to his family?" Haruhi was surprised. I guess there are a few good among the wealthy, she thought and almost smiled. "I mean, he didn't have any children. Who's going to get all his money?" The girl added. Haruhi sighed as the smile dropped from her face.

Getting up, she contemplated where to go next. If she went back to the host club, Tamaki and the twins will personally see to it to interrupt her studying. Deciding to look further into the library for a quiet place, she stumbled upon a familiar looking girl settling into a chair. Haruhi's eyes took in the other girl's appearance. Seeing her in black slacks and a slightly baggy button up shirt, she knew the girl was also a scholarship student. Haruhi recalled the girl's name to be Jesse. Haruhi looked around and saw that this was the only quiet part of the library. Before she could move to sit next to her, Jesse's phone rang.

The girl, Jesse, let out a groan. Haruhi watched sliently as Jesse answered the phone, very much annoyed. "What could possibly be of importance right now?" The girl snapped at the phone. Haruhi could tell that Jesse was tired and wanted to be alone. While waiting for another annoyed comment from Jesse, she was surprised when Jesse sighed. Haruhi watched as Jesse sighed and her expression quickly changed into one of complete soberness. Once she snapped the phone shut with a sigh, Jesse got up from the table. Haruhi watched the girl quickly made her way out of the library.

* * *

"What?!" Tamaki yelled, his voice echoing throughout the music room. Haruhi sighed as he ran up to her and looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. At first, Haruhi thought he was annoying and that he was an idiot. But now the annoying part somehow became endearing almost..._almost_. He was still an idiot. "I told you, Tamaki-senpai. I saw Jesse-senpai in the library." The other host club members drifted over, hearing the name of the strangely emotionless girl. Kyouya cleared his throat. "Did she say anything to you?" Haruhi shook her head. "No, but she took a phone call and it sounded like it was serious." Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

Once Haruhi had told them all what had happened, the group went silent. All of them thinking about Jesse. Wow... if she can get this group to be quiet, we need to invite her more often. Haruhi stifled a smile as she looked about the faces of the others. Tamaki, the twins, and Honey all had a look of pure curiosity. Mori was his mute self. But when Haruhi looked at Kyouya, she almost gasped. His face was a storm cloud of dark emotions. Curiosity, anger, and interest all boiled underneath his glasses. She was about to comment on it, but thought better. Don't want to face the wrath of the demon king. She shuddered.

Tamaki clapped his hands surprising the whole bunch. "I have an idea!" The blonde prince waved his hands in the air as if the answer was completely obvious. "Why not follow her after school?" The twins nodded in agreement and so did Honey. Kyouya calmed down his emotions and pushed up his glasses in agreement. Mori just stood there silently. "Doesn't that seem a little creepy?" Haruhi voiced up. Everyone's eyes looked at her. The twins put their arms around her and gazed at her with a look that made her want to knock them up side the head. "Isn't it obvious?" Karou said with a sigh. "Yeah. if she's not willing to talk, then we need to find out ourselves." Hikarou agreed with his brother. Haruhi sighed. Tamaki pried the twin's arms off of her and pulled her to him.

"My daughter, you must see the importance of this." Tamaki said as he glomped onto her. "Hey! Get off- and yeah, I know she seems really suspicious. But I just don't see why we need to pry into her business." Haruhi pushed off Tamaki. The others just ignored her. "Tama-chan, how are we going to follow her?" Honey voiced up and soon they all huddled together. Haruhi sighed and mentally prepared herself. Something big is going to happen, she thought to herself. And it's not going to be good...

* * *

**Jesse**

Jesse walked briskly down the street. I just need to check in, she said to herself soothingly. **_She_** hasn't made an appearance in a year, one would think that _**she**_ probably had forgotten about her already. But then again, **_she_** would never forget. Never. Jesse shuddered involuntarily. Rounding the corner, Jesse stiffened when she saw the tall building. It stood up tall and dignified looking. With spotless white stone walls and a fountain that spewed water, it looked like some sort of fancy-smancy rich person's house. Jesse knew different. This was a fancy-smancy prison. It was her prison.

As Jesse climbed the steps a tall man in a black suit stepped out from one of the columns that stood in front of the house. "Miss, I'm afraid that we need to put you in hiding." The man's voice was monotone and completely emotionless. "I understand." She said, copying his emotionless tone. Learning and acting how to be so impassive was easy. All she needed to do was pretend that she was one of the ''suits''. The man nodded and gestured for her to follow him inside. "Jesse-hime!" A cheery voice made her freeze. Oh, god... not him... She felt her heart sink to her stomach. If he's here that means...

Jesse abruptly turned around and stared in shock as the group made their way to her. All of them. All of them! The whole damn host club is here! Jesse's mind was going through a blender, she barely even noticed when the ''suit'' put his hand inside his coat pocket. Once she saw the glint of the gun, she shook her head at him and the ''suit'' obediently placed it back where it was. Luckily, none of the host club had noticed. "W-what are you doing here?" She sputtered as the group finally reached her. "Did you follow me? What are you guys, stalkers?!" She didn't even try to put up her usual mask and tone. They all seemed surprised when they heard her yell at them. "U-um, we thought that since we knew next to nothing about you...well, we thought to come and find a little more about you." Tamaki said timidly, he at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Jesse snorted. "Well, good job, you found out where I live. Now leave." She ordered. The group gaped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Miss, we need to go. Now." The ''suit'' moved to my side and I nodded at him. "Where are you going, Jesse-chan?" Honey spoke up curiously. I sighed and glanced at the ''suit''. "I don't see how that's any of your business." I said with a glare. Mori shifted closer to Honey at the sharpness my tone. "Miss, we need to-" The ''suit started but I cut him off. "Yeah, _I know_." I said turning to follow him into the building. Before I could take one step, Kyouya's voice stopped me. "Why is your file empty?" I turned around swiftly. "You looked at my file?" She asked incredulously. Kyouya did not step down from her glare. "Yes, but there was nothing." He glared at her in return. The rest of the host club shrank as the two of them eyed each other. "Miss! We have to-" The ''suit'' tried grabbing her arm, but she pulled away. "I'll be right there." She growled at him. The man was smart enough to step back a little. She was super pissed. How dare he read her file? Not like there was anything in there, but still!

Jesse turned back to Kyouya. "Why where you looking in my file?" Her question coming out more like a command. Kyouya pushed up his glassed. "It's standard protocol for me to look up the history of anyone associated with the host club." He said smoothly. Jesse crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I am not associating with your host club by choice." She said, equally as smooth. "You are the ones who are stalking me." Kyouya didn't say anything. "Miss, now is not the-" The ''suit'' tried again to pull her away from the host club, but was cut off by a loud bang.

**_Ka-boom!_**

Suddenly, the air around them was clouded in dust and debris. "What the f-" She screamed. Soon after, more ''suits'' came rushing out of the building. The ''suits'' surrounded them and the next thing Jesse knew she was knocked onto the floor. Something hit the back of her head and the world was turning into black nothingness. Before her eyes closed, she saw the faces of the host club. All of them confused and panicked. Great...here we...go...again...

Jesse's eyes fluttered close as she fainted.

* * *

**Wow!**

**I hope you guys loved it! I know I did! ^-^**

**What do you think is happening? Who/What do you think Jesse is? Who do you think she'll end up with?**

**Let me know! Send in a reviews, please! I want to know your thoughts about the book 0_0**

**See ya later!**

**Byes ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies, sorry for not writing sooner!**

**I could come up with plenty of excuses and all of them are school-related =P**

**But even though the evils of school, I will try to write as soon as a I can!**

**Keep writing more reviews please, I love to here your opinions! **

* * *

**Jesse**

The first thing Jesse thought when she woke up was, "What the hell happened?" The second was "Holy shit, my head hurts!" Jesse opened her eyes with some difficulty. Her head felt like someone took a go at it with a bat. Groaning, she looked around her and took in her surroundings.

She was in some sort of medical building. The distinct smell of disinfectant proved her statement true. She was laying in a cot and besides that, the room was mostly empty. With a sigh, she swung her legs out from the bed and sat up quickly. Just as she did, she grasped her forehead in pain. The room began to blur and black spots danced in front of her eyes. Damn, she thought bitterly, whatever hit me got me good. After waiting a minute for her head to calm down, she stood up again. This time more slowly.

She took in the familiar sight warily. Last time she'd been her, was only just last year. Jesse sighed. So much for staying out of trouble. Jesse stood up and stretched. Her joints popped and she groaned. Whatever hit her had been heavy. Rubbing her neck she shuffled over to a door that stood up against a wall opposite of the bed. Before she could open it, a voice echoed throughout the room. _"Miss Devney, please stay in the room. The Director will be with you shortly." _A monotonous female voice called out from a hidden speaker. Jesse walked back over to the bed and collapsed on it. This place sucks, she thought sullenly. Out of her sulking, a memory rose to the surface of her mind.

* * *

_A seven year old Jesse sat huddled in the far corner of the room. The bandages that held what was left of her bleeding torn up back were pressed up against the wall. However, Jesse did not notice the pain. She was too caught up at waking up in a place she didn't recognize with no windows and a locked door. Fear gripped the little girl and nothing stopped the tears streaming down her face.  
_

_"Miss Devney, the Director will be with you shortly." A female voice called out of nowhere. Jesse jumped up out of surprise. She had been crying to herself for a good while now. The young Jesse hugged her shoulders and sunk deeper into the corner. The Director? Who's he? Or is it a she? Endless questions swirled through the girl's mind._

_While she was pondering on what to ask the Director when he arrived, she didn't notice the click of the door unlocking. But when the door swung open Jesse let out a squeal. She took in the sight of the person standing in front of her and shivered. She would never, ever trust this person. She was sure of that._

* * *

The sound of the door swinging open mirrored the one from her memory and Jesse was pulled out from the past. Lifting her head from the pillow she looked up warily at the person standing at the doorway. The person who stood before her looked no different from the one from the past. With graying hair that was neatly trimmed and a clean shaven face the man looked handsome. While too old for her tastes, she could not help but think that his grey eyes would be stunning if they weren't always so hard and cold looking. Standing nearly seven feet tall, he easily towered over her. Yes, this is the Director.

"Miss Devney, how are you feeling?" He said while placing a look that looked kind on his face. Jesse knew him long enough to know it was fake. So she righted her self and plastered a fake smile of her own on her face.

"Just peachy." She said with a smile, while in her head she said it with a sneer. The Director nodded at her words.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The Director said his smile slipping into a frown. Jesse crossed her arms and waited for his next words.

"What kind of bad news?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The Director thought to himself for a moment.

"It would perhaps be better if you where to follow me." Without another word, the Director turned and left the room. Glaring at his retreating figure, Jesse had to practically run to keep up with his pace. Knowing that questioning him wouldn't do her any good, she followed behind him as he lead her through a labyrinth of hallways that could easily compete with the ones at Ouran. At the end of a particular hallway, was an elevator. Pushing the 'up' button, the Director waited silently.

When the elevator finally opened, Jesse shuffled in with the Director. Another memory of her first time here hit her again.

* * *

_Jesse climbed into the elevator after the silent man. "Where are we going?" She asked while peering up nervously at the Director. He didn't even glance down at her. He just ignored her._

_Young Jesse did not like being ignored so she stepped in front of the man and placed her hands on her hips. "Listen, mister, I got some questions that need answering and I'm not moving till you answer them." She said stubbornly. The Director looked down at her and she tried not to show her discomfort at his hard stare._

_When the doors opened, he looked back up and broke eye contact. Jesse almost sighed in relief but was suddenly picked up by the scruff of her neck and lifted off the ground. She tried squirming out of the Director's grasp but his hand was like a steel clamp. After a few seconds she fell limp and gave up. With a satisfied grunt, the Director set her down and strode out of the elevator with Jesse running to catch up._

* * *

Jesse was once again brought back to the present as the doors dinged open. This time instead of endless hallways with doors leading to who knows where, this time the elevators opened to what looked to be a flat or a fancy apartment. Almost like a pent house. Following the Director into what looked to be the living room she was surprised to see it wasn't empty.

Not as empty, empty. There was furniture that had Japanese aspects despite the modern look. No, it was what was occupying the furniture that drew Jesse to a complete stop. Two blonds, two black haired, and two red headed people took up all of her attention. Jesse stood with her jaw dropped to the floor.

The Director turned to Jesse, completely overlooking her shock. "I gather you are acquainted with the...Host Club, _ne_?" The Director asked. Jesse looked at him sharply.

Damn Host Club...

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked the bit on Jesse's past. Looks like someone had a pretty bad childhood...**

**Comment please! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Goodbye my lovelies!~**


End file.
